Moving Forward
by ScarletCourt
Summary: The Bransons move out of Downton to the Estate Manager's Cottage. An AU where Sybil and Matthew live and Edith marries Sir Anthony in 3x03. Same universe as The Journey to Happiness and Branson and Crawley. Chapter 9: We're Home! - Final Chapter - Sybil and Tom finally feel like the cottage is home. Birthday fic for the amazing PiperHolmes!
1. An Afternoon Stroll

**A/N:** This fic is a birthday present for the kind-hearted, amazing and incredibly talented, _**PiperHolmes**._ It's a day early where she is but it's her birthday somewhere around the world. The genesis of the fic started many moons ago when we were both recovering from the devastation that was 3x05 and with her encouragement and support, I started to write AU based on a background she co-created in those early days. I decided to finish the fic for her birthday. I know that without her help and positive feedback, likely I wouldn't have continued my writing. I owe her so much for my recovery after 3x05. This is just a small token of my gratitude. Happy Birthday, my friend!

Thanks to Tripp3235 for a quick beta. Same universe as _The Journey to Happiness_ and _Branson and Crawley_.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 1 - An Afternoon Stroll**

The Jarvises moved out of the cottage toward the end of August as promised and soon there after Tom took Sybil and Nora to see it. Rather than have Pratt drive them, they decided to make an afternoon of the visit on the last Saturday in August.

At first, Sybil had planned to bring Nora in the pram, but she became too fussy, wanting to be close to her mother and so the new mother relented by carrying her daughter in a wrap.

"Thankfully, no one saw us leaving," said Sybil, once they walked past the shadow of the house. "Mama, Papa and Granny would say I'm spoiling her."

Tom reached over and touched Nora's cheek while she slept by Sybil's bosom. "I say spoil away. Nora's still too small to know anything but what she needs."

Sybil smiled at her husband, who had already developed a bond with their daughter that made her love him more than ever. "I'm just happy that she sorted out her days and her nights. Sleeping six hours in a row the previous two nights has just been heaven."

"I'm just happy we're sleeping in the same bed again." The weeks of separation at night due to Sybil's health had been more difficult for Tom than he was willing to admit. He then looked around to ensure no one else was in sight before leaning in and kissing his wife thoroughly.

While Nora prevented the kiss from becoming something more, it brought a smile to both their faces when they separated and they walked hand-in-hand to the cottage.

* * *

Before long, they arrived at the two-storey, yellow cottage with blue shutters and white trim facing east. There was a small porch around the front door and a small picket fence that lead to the garage. The property had several outbuildings including a carriage house that looked to have been converted into a large garage in recent years. Even having seen it many times from the road, Tom marvelled at the size of the building up close. The cottage alone was the size of Kieran's garage in Liverpool and would become the biggest place he had ever called home, since Downton could never be cosidered his home. After unlocking the front door with the key he obtained from Matthew, Tom ushered his little family into the large, empty house that was to be their first real home together.

"What do you think, love?" asked Tom, while they wandered through the empty rooms with the occasional crumpled paper or miscellaneous item.. "Do you think we can turn this place into a home?"

They had entered into a small alcove with an interior door to keep the winter drafts outside, which lead to the hallway that looked to encircle a large front room to the right. The front room alone was larger than the entire common room in their Dublin flat and at the centre was an enormous fireplace centered against the interior wall, which presumably heated the rest of the cottage. To the left was a large sunny south-facing kitchen with numerous windows. Walking to the end of the hallway, led to a powder room, a smaller room and a corner room before the hallway turned right again leading to yet another smaller room and the staircase that led upstairs.

While the size of the cottage itself was not daunting to Sybil, the thought of keeping it clean and dusted did overwhelm her a little. Looking at a smaller room next to the stairs facing north, Sybil said, "I think so, though I don't believe we'll be able to furnish more than just the main floor. Even then, what we have will look insufficient for the room." Examining the small room more closely, Sybil added, "What do you think of this room for Nora?"

"I suppose." Tom gave a cursory glance around the room. "Perhaps we ought to look at the other rooms before making a decision."

Walking to the next room down the narrow hallway, it was larger than their bedroom in Dublin. Being a corner room, meant it had windows on two walls. Though one was north-facing, the other two faced west which would light up their room for much longer in summer, thus saving them on electricity costs. The cottage had been outfitted with electricity along with some of the other buildings on the grounds last summer when some of the able-bodied men started returning from the war. It was one of the luxuries Lord Grantham decided to bestow on Jarvis for his years of hard work.

An inspection of the upstairs revealed four bedrooms and a full bathroom. Sybil had hoped that they could have just maintained the downstairs, but with the full bath upstairs, she realized that they had to rethink the plan.

When she brought this to Tom's attention, he said, "Well, we could just maintain the bathroom upstairs in the warmer weather and purchase a tin tub for bathing in front of the fireplace in our bedroom in the winter. Nora won't need a larger tub in the time we're planning to be here."

"I like the idea." Sybil smiled. "I didn't want us to spend time cleaning rooms for which we have no use. I'd much rather we spend that time with each other and Nora."

After deciding on the rooms for Nora and themselves, they leisurely strolled back to Downton, excited by the prospect of their new home.

When they started on the path through the fields, Tom asked, "When do you want to move in? Two or three weeks?"

"Can we?" asked Sybil, dubious of the possibility. "Our flat requires packing and the crates to be shipped."

"Our flat has already been packed," said Tom, slightly smug. "I called Ma a month ago, once we took Matthew's offer of the cottage, and she, Cathleen and Connor have been packing our flat a little at a time since then. When I spoke to her this week, it was mostly packed and almost ready to be shipped. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"That's wonderful!" said Sybil, thrilled at the prospect of having their own home again. She then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "So I have two or three weeks to organize everything then."

"Or less," said Tom, smiling at his wife. "I think it ought to take no more than a couple of weeks."

"I wonder if Mrs. Hughes could spare a scullery maid to help?" Sybil asked, thinking aloud.

"I'm certain that Mrs. Hughes would be happy to spare anyone for you." Tom looked to the horizon. "She's asked about Nora more often than anyone else downstairs."

"I think she would be happy to spare anyone for you," said Sybil, looking up at her husband. "She and I were never close in the manner that Mary and Carson are, but I will admit that I was very surprised she didn't tell my parents that we held hands at the garden party just before the war. I'm certain she saw. It shows a preference for you."

"You think so?" asked Tom, surprised by this revelation.

"Undoubtedly she was instrumental in keeping you at Downton after the incident with the general during the war," said Sybil in a matter-of-fact manner. Tom had eventually confessed to Sybil about his plot to pour a foul-smelling ink on Sir Herbert Strutt.

"She's always been kind to me, even after she heard about our announcement in the drawing room." Tom glanced at his wife. "In fact, she and Anna remained on friendly terms even when we returned for Mary's wedding."

"Hence, she will spare a scullery maid for you." Nora started to fuss a little at this juncture. Sybil had fed her before they left for the cottage. After checking a few parts of the baby in the wrap, she said, "Nora is wet and I didn't think to bring a spare nappy. We better hurry, if we don't want a full-scale wail by the time we reach the driveway."

**A/N2:** So this is what the house looks like. More chapters to be posted soon. Please note that the rating will go up in later chapters. ;) Thanks for reading! Happy Birthday, **_Piper_**! You are the best!


	2. Making a House a Home

**A/N:** This fic will be updated in quick succession since it is a birthday fic for **_PiperHolmes_** and it is eight chapters long.

Thanks to Tripp3235 for a quick beta. Same universe as _The Journey to Happiness_ and _Branson and Crawley_.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 2 - Making a House a Home**

The following week, Sybil spent her afternoons while Nora napped in her wrap, finding people who could make daily milk deliveries and take their laundry that included a baby's dirty nappies among other necessities of setting up a household. Lady Grantham had offered to Downton's services to her, but Sybil was adamant that they be treated like anyone else who was living at the cottage. When her mother had found her after she made yet another trip into the village with the baby, Lady Grantham asked, "Darling, what would you like for a housewarming gift?"

Unwrapping the baby from her body, Sybil had chuckled. "We could use a telephone."

"Why that's an excellent idea." Lady Grantham eyes lit up. "Then you could call us if you needed something."

"But it's too much," Sybil replied, while she checked Nora's nappies. She knew that telephone cable had to be laid for it and the money would have to come from the estate.

"Nonsense." The Countess had held onto the idea and was heading out the door. "Let me talk to your father and Matthew about it."

While the cottage had been outfitted with electricity, telephones were still only available at the big house, but now that the war was over, more and more businesses had a telephone even in the village. Since returning to Downton, she and Tom had found the telephone invaluable in keeping in touch with various people in Dublin such as Tom's boss, Mr. Connolly, at The Dublin Times, who took Tom's last article for the paper on his flight from Ireland and wished him the best, and Dr. Byrne, who had called Downton regularly after the birth to check on the condition of mother and child and to talk to Sybil. Since they had left Dublin so abruptly, they never had the chance to say good-bye to anyone. They even called Tom's mother on the telephone regularly on a Sunday, though they had to call the store downstairs and they had to fetch Mrs. Branson from her flat.

Their things had been scheduled to arrive on the Thursday before the cricket game, so the Monday morning after breakfast, Sybil took Nora, one of the new scullery maids, Beth, and a few supplies, and spent the day scrubbing and scouring the walls and floors of the entire main floor along with the full bath upstairs. The following day, she returned with Beth and Nora and proceeded to paint the rooms they would be using in the colours that she and Tom had selected in Ripon the previous week. That Wednesday was spent scrubbing all the permanent fixtures of the cottage including the electric stove, which still looked new, a few lamps and a thorough cleaning of both bathrooms. Nora had been exceptionally well-behaved, happy for the most part playing with the various toys in her reach on a blanket on the floor. When she did fuss when not hungry or dirty, Sybil merely wrapped her daughter to herself and proceeded to continue with her work.

Late on Thursday afternoon, after the crates from Dublin arrived, Tom stopped by at the cottage on his return to Downton as he had every day that week to see how things had progressed. Sybil had mentioned to him that she would be staying longer that day to put as many of the pieces in place in order to be ready for them to move in the following evening. What greeted him when he opened the interior door of the cottage was managed chaos. Most of the crates had been opened and contents strewn about, but the furniture were all in the places they had agreed upon previously. After he took off his hat and hung it on a hook in the alcove, he followed the noises to find Sybil and the scullery maid returning all the linens into the linen closet, now situated by the staircase and the baby playing on the floor nearby.

Looking up to see her husband, Sybil smiled. "Hello. We're almost done here."

Beth nodded. "Mr. Branson."

Tom returned Sybil's smile and nodded at Beth before picking up his daughter from the floor. "How are you my darling girl?"

Nora gurgled and laughed when she recognized her father and proceeded to drool all over his face when she was raised above his head.

"Sybil, help!" Tom yelped when the drool hit his cheek and immediately lowered his daughter to a more reasonable height.

Sybil looked over. "How many times do I have to tell you not to raise her above your head? Did Cathleen, Connor or any of your nieces and nephews not drool or spit up on you when you did similar things to them?" She then pulled a handkerchief from her dress pocket and walked over to Tom and the baby.

Taking the handkerchief from his wife with his free hand, Tom wiped at the baby drool. "But she likes it when I do it."

Sybil went back to putting linens into the linen closet. "I'm sure she does. Just don't expect my sympathy when she decides to spit up rather than drool."

Tom then made silly faces at his little girl and used the handkerchief in his hand to cover her face and then take it away. She had only started to smile and laugh in the last day or two and he had her in fits of laughter in no time.

When Sybil and Beth were done with filling the linen closet, Sybil looked at the scullery maid. "I think we're finished for today."

"Of course, Lady Sybil." Beth smiled.

"Thank you for your help, Beth," said Sybil, returning her smile. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes, my lady." Beth walked toward the other room to collect her things. "Mr. Branson. Miss Branson."

Tom nodded at Beth when she walked by and waved his daughter's hand for the scullery maid.

Sybil walked up to Tom and the baby. "Did you want to see what we accomplished today?"

"Yes, very much," said Tom, holding out his free hand. "Lead the way."

Sybil took his hand and led him through the main floor. The powder room was sparkling and all that used to be in their bathroom in Dublin was all here, saved their personal toiletries. The kitchen was reasonably tidy with only a couple of small crates still unpacked. Their bedroom was completely unpacked other than the clothes still at Downton and the bed only having a bare mattress.

They would need to bring the bassinet from Downton for the baby since they told his mother to keep the family cradle in Dublin. The room next door, designated for the baby, remained empty for now. Lady Grantham had purchased a cot for the baby in Ripon when it became apparent that Tom could not return to Ireland for the foreseeable future and it would be moved into this room when the rest of their things were moved from Downton the following day. Sybil had found an old chest of drawers for Nora's clothing in the attic. The mahogany desk and rickety chair were set up in the spare room along with the bed they had purchased for Edith's visit last summer. Only the front room that held the sofa, coffee table, rocking chair and the dining room set remained truly chaotic.

**A/N2:** Now that their home is almost ready. Please note that the rating will go up in the next chapter. ;) Thanks for reading! Happy Birthday, **_Piper_**!


	3. A Spot of Fun

**A/N:** Notice that the rating has gone up significantly. ;) This fic will be updated in quick succession since it is a birthday fic for the amazing **_PiperHolmes_** and it is at least eight chapters long.

Thanks to Tripp3235 for a quick beta. Same universe as _The Journey to Happiness_ and _Branson and Crawley and one where Sybil and Matthew live and I just decided this last night (which is a slight change from an earlier chapter of Branson and Crawley) is that Edith marries Sir Anthony in 3x03_. It's AU after all, why not!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 3 - A Spot of Fun**

Toward the end of the tour, the baby started fussing for her dinner, so Sybil took her from Tom and sat down on the sofa to nurse her. Taking the pillow beside her that had been left there for this purpose, Sybil laid her daughter on it before lifting the flap on her dress for feeding. At two months out, she and the baby were adept at nursing now and the baby latched right away.

While Sybil nursed the baby, Tom busied himself with tidying the front room. After taking his jacket off and placing it on the back of one of the dining room chairs, he noticed the crates of dishes and other tableware were placed near the Welsh dresser and he started to unpack and put them where they belonged.

"We'll have to wash those before we put them back in the Welsh dresser," said Sybil without looking over. "Your mother left a note saying that they didn't have the opportunity to wash them before packing."

"Why don't I do that now?" said Tom picking up the crate that held the dishes and taking it to the kitchen.

"You'll need a wash cloth and a few dish towels," said Sybil. "Beth and I were just unpacking them when you arrived."

"I'll get them after I bring the crates into the kitchen." It took Tom several trips to bring all the tableware, so he brought along a large glass of water for Sybil while she nursed. Sybil learned early on that being hydrated helped immensely with her milk supply. After one final trip to the linen closet, Tom proceeded to start washing all of it. He was just finishing up the chinaware when Sybil came in and picked up a dish towel to start dry the pieces.

"Where's Nora?" Tom asked, putting the next dish on the dish towel laid out on the worktable beside the sink.

"Asleep on our bed," said Sybil drying the first dish. "She fell asleep nursing on the second side and is out. She wouldn't even wake up to finish it off."

"Does this mean we're alone in the cottage with no one else requiring our attention?" Tom looked at her suggestively, while he continued to wash the silverware.

"Yes, but I look like a fright after moving furniture and cleaning all day." Truth be told, Sybil wanted Tom more than she was willing to admit. She never felt entirely comfortable being physically intimate with him at Downton, not that it stopped them when she was still in her second trimester, but when Tom had been exiled from Ireland, the headaches and pitted edema from the toxemia that had started soon after had put a stop to it all. Then after the birth, she was too ill at first and then told to abstain for at least a month and as a sleep-deprived new mother who was breastfeeding, the last thing on her mind was physical intimacy.

Her hesitation had Tom leaning over and whispering in her ear. "You've never looked more beautiful to me."

Sybil blushed and glanced shyly at Tom. "Let's finish this first."

"But she might wake up if we wait," pouted Tom, rinsing the soap off the last of the silverware. "We can do this while she's awake, we can only do that while she's asleep."

Sybil paused to think on it a little. They weren't expected to return to the house for a couple of hours yet for dinner and the baby was sleeping soundly when she placed her on their bed just a few moments ago. Tom had been very patient with everything, but Sybil knew that he missed her and she missed him, too. Quickly weighing the options, she said, "I suppose, but it will have to be quick."

Almost before she finished her sentence, Tom placed all the silverware on the spare dish towel and leaned over to kiss her. It wasn't at all like the quick kisses they had been sharing mostly since the birth, Tom put all his longing and love into it and Sybil melted. Pulling away, Tom took the dish and the dish towel from her resistless grasp and placed them on the work table with the rest of the washed china and silverware. Sybil then pulled him to her and kissed him, her tongue seeking his in a dance that instantly inflamed them both.

When they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily. Sybil looked at Tom and asked breathlessly, "Where?"

Tom picked Sybil up and placed her on an empty spot on the other worktable. Kissing her softly on the neck, he said, "I was thinking here. It's the opposite end of the house from our bedroom, so if we're a little loud, she shouldn't wake up from it."

Sybil ran her hands through his hair and closed her eyes to savour the sensations of the kisses. "Good idea." She then started unbuttoning his waistcoat. Taking the pocket watch chain end from one pocket, she was able to take the waistcoat off and placed it in on the crate beside her so as not to break his pocket watch. She was much less careful with his suspenders and pulled them off his shoulder in a more frantic manner. When his trousers dropped, she immediately reached into his pants to caress his already hardened member.

"Sybil, please." Tom's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he pleaded, while he reached with one hand under the front flap of her dress to caress her breast before Sybil shied at his touch.

"Not those, please," said Sybil, breaking the kiss. "You'll get much more than you bargained for."

Taking his hand from her breast and placed it on his shoulder, Tom moaned while she held him in her soft, yet firm grip. "Not too much." With his other hand, he reached under her skirt and caressed her bare thigh underneath. Pulling her closer to the edge of the table, he moved his hand to her crotch and found her knickers. Pulling them to one side, he stuck a finger into her centre, while rubbing her nub with his thumb to help moisten it.

Sybil moaned at the sensations he was generating. "Oh Tom." He patiently continued for longer than usual until she was just about to go over, and then he pulled his hand out from under her skirt and licked his fingers. Something changed when she saw him savour the taste of her and she quickly divested him of his pants and pulled him in for a deep and frantic kiss. Her need to be one with him had never been so great.

Meanwhile, Tom removed the hand from her shoulder and started hitching up her skirt, very thankful that the breastfeeding dresses were full skirts rather than pencil skirts. When he had most of it at her waist level, she kicked off her shoes and he pulled out of the kiss and pulled her knickers off with a little help. Once they were discarded on the floor beside him, there was no more waiting. He lined his engorged member up against her wet centre and pulled her forward onto him. When she fell forward, he entered and filled her. "Oh God." The months of abstinence was doing him in. It felt different than before, but not different enough for him to not want to continue. While he didn't need to focus his concentration, every nerve in his body was on fire.

Instinctively, Sybil wrapped her legs around Tom's waist when he filled and completed her. She then pulled him close and leaned in to kiss him with as much passion as she could muster. Tom was utterly distracted by the sensations their contact brought forth after such a long abstinence and returned the kiss fleetingly. When he did kiss her, he could taste the sweetness of her mouth and the enlarged breasts pressed against him.

When they were done kissing, he used the edge of the table to hold her in place while he started to move in and out. Knowing he wouldn't last nearly long enough for her, Tom reached down in between them while he pounded into her and frantically rubbed her nub to help her to climax sooner.

Normally inhibited by neighbours in Dublin or the servants and family at Downton, Sybil moaned loudly with every sensation in the empty cottage, which drove Tom to the brink faster than even he expected. "Faster, Tom, Faster. Oh!" Sybil panted. Tom complied as much as he could, but he was hitting the edge and with one last thrust, he shuddered and spilt into her. Still frantically rubbing her nub with his thumb, Sybil came soon after with a loud moan. Then Tom slowed the rubbing while her centre rhythmically clenched his member to milk it out and she collapsed forward onto him.

When they finally came down their respective highs and their breathing returned to near normal, Tom asked, "Was that quick enough for you?"

Sybil smiled shyly at her husband and nodded. "I've missed this. Thank you for being so patient with me the last few months."

Tom caressed her cheek lovingly. "As much as I wanted you, I love you more. I'd never ask you to do something you didn't want to do." With that, he slipped out of her and placed her on the ground. Tom looked around for something to wipe with but as they were in the midst of moving into the cottage, there wasn't any laundry or used linens.

Noticing Tom's actions, Sybil reached over behind the crates to a cleaning cloth that had been left there earlier. Pulling it from its hiding place, she wiped him before wiping herself. She then dropped the cloth on the floor and put on her knickers again, while Tom dressed. "Think we can finish putting away the dishes and have a quick bath at Downton before dinner?" Sybil wondered aloud.

"We can if we hurry." Tom pulled the suspenders over his shoulder and picked up the waistcoat to put it on.

"Let's hurry then." Sybil washed her hands before picking up a dish towel. "I already look like a fright from moving furniture all day, I don't want to smell like a wanton woman when we have dinner. Granny is coming and I don't want her to know what we'd been up to just now."

"But we're married and have a baby," said Tom, picking up a dish towel after washing his hands. "Surely she's aware of what we do."

Sybil shot him a look. "Still I don't want her to know that we did it this afternoon."

"Very well. Let's just dry all these pieces and be on our way."

**A/N2:** So they took a well-deserved break in the kitchen. ;) Thanks for reading! Happy Birthday, **_Piper_**! I wanted this chapter to be posted particularly on your birthday, my friend! :)


	4. Last Hours at Downton

**A/N:** The Bransons spend their last hours at Downton. This fic will be updated in quick succession since it is a birthday fic for the amazing **_PiperHolmes_** and it is at least eight chapters long.

Thanks to Tripp3235 for a quick beta. Same universe as _The Journey to Happiness_ and _Branson and Crawley and one where Sybil and Matthew live and Edith marries Sir Anthony in 3x03__ (which is a slight change from an earlier chapter of Branson and Crawley)_. It's AU after all, why not!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 4 - Last Hours at Downton**

Thankfully, Sybil and Tom were able to return to their room at Downton with time to spare. The baby had awoken on the walk to the main house and so sharing a bath was out of the question. After feeding her one last time, they handed the baby over to Anna for the duration of the meal. Dinner with the Dowager Countess went as well as was expected. She asked some pointed questions about the cottage and their domesticity. Lord Grantham only spoke of the cricket match on Saturday and Lady Grantham announced that a telephone would be installed at the cottage in the next several weeks and invited them for dinner after the cricket match.

When they returned to their room and relieved Anna of baby duty, Tom grumbled about having to play cricket in two days time. Opening the door to their room, Tom said, "I don't see why I have to play. I never played before when I was the chauffeur."

"We've already discussed that it would mean a great deal to Papa," said Sybil, following her husband into their room. Looking at Anna who was rocking a slightly fussy baby, she added, "Don't you think Tom should play in the cricket match since they are a man short?"

Turning her gaze to Sybil and Tom, Anna smiled. "I know that Mr. Bates would play if he was able. I'm certain that Mr. Branson would be a fine addition to the team."

"See, Anna thinks you'll do fine." Sybil gave her husband a look. Seeing her daughter turn fussier, she added, "Let me have her, Anna. She's probably getting hungry. How was she otherwise?"

"Little Miss Branson was a darling." said Anna, smiling. "She had wet and dirtied herself soon after you left and I changed her. She only started to fuss about a minute or two ago. I was waiting to see if I could settle her before I came for you. Did you need help with undressing to feed Little Miss Branson?"

"No, thank you, Anna. Tom and I can manage." Sybil smiled at the lady's maid.

"Have a good night then, Lady Sybil, Mr. Branson." Anna then left the family to themselves.

Once the door closed, Sybil handed Tom the baby while she took off the pregnancy dress she had worn to dinner and opened the flap in her nursing chemise. Sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard, she pulled one of the pillows from behind her and placed it on her lap before Tom handed her the baby and she laid the baby there to nurse. Smelling the milk, the baby immediately latched on when Sybil brought her to the breast and soon she could feel herself relax and let down

Turning back to the conversation about cricket, Sybil asked, "Haven't you been practicing with Matthew?"

Tom was undressing while Sybil fed the baby. "I have, but I'm still not very good at the game. Would your father appreciate it if I played poorly, especially since all he's been talking about is how we lost to the village last year?"

"So long as you do your best, I don't think Papa would mind," said Sybil, caressing the baby's head. "It's better than if he were a man short because then we'd then lose by forfeiture. With you playing, at least the house would have a fighting chance."

"I suppose you have a point," said Tom, smiling at his wife, who always knew what best motivated him. Folding his trousers, he carefully hung them up in the wardrobe.

"Did you order your cricket whites?" asked Sybil, playing with her precious daughter's toes absentmindedly.

"Matthew had Mr. Moseley alter one of his trousers from last year and I ordered the slipover last week though it still has not arrived," Tom admitted. He felt ridiculous in some of the various costumes the English peerage wore, but he knew how it would please his wife since they were stuck in England near her family for the foreseeable future.

"So you wouldn't want to waste the money we spent on the slipover or the effort Moseley spent on altering Matthew's clothes for you, would you?" asked Sybil sweetly.

"No, I wouldn't." Tom was always surprised how often Sybil managed to change his mind without raising her voice. He then pulled his pajama trousers on.

"It's settled then." Sybil looked at her handsome husband lovingly.

"I guess it is," Tom answered reluctantly while he hung up his jacket and waistcoat and placed them into the wardrobe.

"Would you mind stoking the fire?" asked Sybil. "The nights are getting colder and it's a little chilly just in this chemise."

"Of course," said Tom, walking to the fireplace. "Why didn't you say so before? Is Nora warm enough?"

Touching the baby's cheeks, Sybil said, "She's fine. She's always warm, especially with the blankets Anna used to wrap her." Sybil then reached over to the glass of water Tom had poured and drank all of it to help with her supply.

Tom walked from the fireplace, where a fire was now roaring, and poured Sybil a new glass of water. He knew from Dr. Byrne that to keep her supply flowing, Sybil needed to drink several glasses especially during the last feeding of the night. Picking up the dress Sybil had discarded in her rush to feed the baby, he hung it up in the wardrobe for her and brought out her nightgown and laid it by the foot of the bed. Once he was done, Tom went to his side of the bed and sat down beside his wife and daughter. "So this is our last night here?"

"I can't wait until we're in the cottage tomorrow night," said Sybil, who just burped the baby and switched her to the other breast.

"Then we can live as we choose." Tom smiled at the thought. Their antics that afternoon had thoroughly relaxed him. "What are the plans for tomorrow?"

"I'll pack up our things in the morning and head over to the cottage with Beth to unpack the rest of the items that arrived yesterday, while we wait for our things to be brought over. Mama offered to send dinner over and I graciously accepted since it will likely take me until then to finish putting away all the items. I'm still not sure what to do with the crates. Seems a waste to dispose of them since we paid a premium."

"Why don't we store them in one of the empty rooms upstairs until we have use for them?" Tom looked at his wife. "We'll likely need them in a year's time since we agreed that I'd only stay in the job long enough to build our nest egg. It won't matter if they collect dust in that time."

"I'm certain Beth and I won't be able to get them upstairs." Sybil stroked the baby's cheek to wake her up to finish her meal.

"Why don't you ask whomever is moving our things to help with the crates?" Tom stared at the baby's tiny toes. "It's unlikely that they'd refuse a request from a daughter of the house."

"You're right. I could ask them." Sybil looked at Tom with admiration. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Probably because you've been managing both our move and our daughter at the same time." Tom looked at his wife with love. "When she's done, let me change her and put her to bed, and you sleep. I know you've not been napping at all this week and she was up twice on Tuesday night."

"But you have to work tomorrow." Sybil looked as if she was about to fall asleep any second.

"Leave that to me." Tom smiled. Seeing that the baby was done with her meal, Tom took her from Sybil, who quickly changed into her nightgown and snuggled down under the covers and was asleep before Tom managed to unwrap the sleeping baby.

Before long, Tom succeeded in changing his daughter without waking her. After swaddling her tightly, he placed her in the bassinet by the bed and moved it to his side of the bed so it would be easier to retrieve the baby when she woke up during the night. This way would give Sybil some extra time to sleep.

He then went to bed, turned off the lights and spooned his wife before falling blissfully asleep.

* * *

The following morning Sybil was refreshed from a good night's rest. Tom had brought the baby to her when she woke up around half past five wanting a meal. Sybil managed to sleep nurse the baby once she latched and Tom was able to return Nora to the bassinet after she was done.

When she woke from the baby crying again, Tom was just dressing for the day. He brought Nora to her and she nursed her on the side that the baby didn't take on the overnight. "If you can wait a little, I'll come with you to breakfast. I'll bring the basket for the baby."

"Don't you want to have breakfast in bed one last time?" asked Tom while he finished the knot for his tie.

"Not today." Sybil looked at her dashing husband. "There are so many things I must accomplish before Beth and I head to the cottage this morning, besides I enjoy eating with you. I have no time to leisurely eat breakfast and if we're early we can eat and run before Papa arrives. When I'm done nursing her, can you change her while I get dressed?"

"Of course." Tom smiled at his wife. "Can I help with anything while you nurse her?"

"Could you please pack up the necessities bag with nappies, cloths and a couple of changes of clothes for the baby and place it in the baby basket. Can you also ready a fresh gown for her? She's been in this since the bath with me last night and it smells soiled. We should be done by then."

Tom proceeded to do as Sybil asked while their daughter nursed. Just when he laid out the fresh gown for the baby, Sybil handed her to him. Not entirely surprising, Nora had soiled herself and managed to dirty the gown in the process. After carefully cleaning the mess, he placed the nappy in the bucket and the dirtied gown in the laundry. By the time he had her clean and dressed, Sybil had changed and was ready for the new day.

* * *

Carson was surprised to see Sybil and the baby down for breakfast that morning. "To what do we owe the pleasure, Lady Sybil?"

"Too many things to accomplish today, Carson." Sybil smiled at the butler. "Who will be bringing our things to the cottage?"

"A couple of the hall boys," said Carson. "Though I haven't decided whether it will be James or Alfred who will be supervising."

"Excellent," said Sybil. "Please let them know that I'll require help with moving some crates upstairs."

"Of course, my lady," said Carson, who had been eying the baby. "How is little Miss Branson this morning?"

"She's in a fine mood." Sybil smiled at Carson. "Just fed and changed. Would you care to hold her?"

"May I?" asked Carson. It was the first time he had been asked to hold the precious granddaughter, though he had been yearning to since the day she was born.

"Here you are," Sybil gently handed the baby over to Carson. "You look like a natural. Have you managed babies before?"

"I held you at various times, my lady," said Carson, admiring the bundle in his arms. "You were the sweetest baby."

Sybil blushed. She knew that Mary was Carson's favorite, so for him to tell her she was the sweetest baby was indeed a compliment. "You can place her in the basket, if you need to do something else or when you tire of holding her."

"I could never tire of holding little Miss Branson, my lady." Carson smiled at Nora who was looking intently at the stranger who held her.

Sybil then filled her plate and joined her husband at the table.

Tom looked over at Carson who was walking and rocking the infant girl. "I never expected Mr. Carson to be so comfortable with babies or that he would want to hold Nora."

"Neither did I." Sybil grinned. "But he was staring at her the whole time I was speaking to him that I couldn't graciously deprive him of the opportunity to hold her."

"Perhaps we have someone else interested in watching her should the occasion arise." Tom grinned at the thought.

"Perhaps." Sybil reached over to squeeze Tom's hand. "Let's eat quickly before Papa and the others come down. I need the time to pack up our belongings before Beth and I head out to the cottage. What are your plans for today?"

"I have to look at some of the farms at the other end of the estate." Tom returned the hand squeeze. "I might arrive home later than usual. Will you be all right?"

"It'll just provide me more time to have the cottage in order," said Sybil. "Do you have an idea when that will be? I might as well ask that they bring our dinner later so that it's not cold when you arrive home."

"I should be home by seven o'clock." said Tom, who kept a surreptitious eye on Carson and the baby. "Isn't it lovely we now have a place to call home again?"

"It is," said Sybil, smiling at her husband.

They then ate the rest of their breakfast in companionable silence.

**A/N2:** I'm sure that the Bransons were ready to start living in their new home. Thanks for reading! I hope you had a lovely birthday, Piper!


	5. The Last of the Furniture

**A/N:** The rest of the furniture arrives! This fic will be updated in quick succession since it is a birthday fic for the amazing **_PiperHolmes_**. Without whom, you would not be reading this right now.

Thanks to Tripp3235 for a quick beta. Same universe as _The Journey to Happiness_ and _Branson and Crawley and one where Sybil and Matthew live and Edith marries Sir Anthony in 3x03__ (which is a slight change from an earlier chapter of Branson and Crawley)_.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 5 - The Last of the Furniture**

"They're here," Beth shouted, when she looked out the window to see a lorry coming down the lane in the hour before noon.

Sybil and Beth had spent the morning making the bed she and Tom had bought with the Dowager's wedding gift, putting everything else in the front room in its place and tidying up. The vase and the candlesticks that graced their mantle in Dublin now rested on the mantle in the cottage and a tablecloth was on the dining table.

"Good morning, Alfred." Sybil smiled at the footman supervising the hall boys doing the heavy lifting.

Beth nodded to Alfred. She had hope that it was Jimmy who was sent. Now she lost a tuppence to Ivy, who thought that Mr. Carson favoured the taller footman.

"Good morning, my lady, Beth," said Alfred. "Where would you like the cot for the baby set up?"

"This way," said Sybil, leading the way. "The nursery is the door by the stairs. I don't know whether it will fit down this narrow hallway."

Alfred surveyed the hallway. "The cot had to be disassembled in order for us to take it out of Miss Branson's room. That's what took us so long to leave. The separate pieces ought to come right through."

"That's wonderful." Sybil smiled at the footman. "When you're finished unloading the lorry, I will need the crates to be taken upstairs. Beth and I are unable to manage it ourselves."

"Of course, Lady Sybil." Alfred smiled. "Mr. Carson mentioned it."

"Thank you, Alfred." Sybil made to leave. "I'll let you and the hall boys manage the items from Downton while Beth and I continue to clean and tidy."

Alfred nodded and headed out to check on the hall boys. Though he liked Mr. Branson, he still didn't understand how Lady Sybil could give up all she was born to in order to tidy and clean a cottage.

* * *

Alfred and the hall boys were done their work just before noon and Sybil sent word with them to Mrs. Patmore about their dinner time. After a lunch of sandwiches that was interrupted for Sybil by the baby's need for her own meal, she and Beth worked diligently while her daughter napped and was able to put everything that was brought from Downton away before two o'clock. At which point, Beth returned to the big house to help prepare the cricket lunch the next day.

After Beth left, Sybil wrapped the baby to her and walked to the village to purchase fresh food for the weekend. While her mother had insisted that the cottage pantry be filled with necessities such as flour, sugar, tea, spices and other cooking ingredients, Sybil didn't have the time to rise and bake a loaf of bread for tomorrow's breakfast, so she purchase a loaf of bread from the bakery, some vegetables from the green grocer and some meat from the butcher in the village. The meat and vegetables could be made into a stew that she could simmer the following morning before the cricket match and she and Tom could have something for Sunday dinner.

When Sybil returned to the cottage, the baby was crying and Sybil instinctively knew from the cry that her daughter needed changing. Dropping the groceries on the worktable in the kitchen, Sybil rushed the squalling infant to the change table in the nursery. Though she had handled babies at the Langford clinic, a mere month ago with sleep deprivation at its peak, the crying would have caused Sybil to freeze and panic, wondering what to do with the loud, wailing bundle in her arms, but now as a slightly more experienced mother, she could tell by the cry what her daughter needed from her and hence instinctively knew what to do.

"Now, now Nora," said Sybil in a quiet, soothing voice, like Tom had taught her. "Mama is working as quickly as she can to clean you and change your nappy." Nora paid no mind and continued to squall. "She's lifting your dress and taking the pins out one by one and she's going to see what surprise you've left her." Opening the diaper, she could see that the baby had wet and dirtied herself and it was the watery brown smear that was irritating her. "Oh, that's why you're crying, sweet pea. You've dirtied yourself."

When Sybil looked over at the pitcher and bowl on the change table, she was grateful that Beth had remembered to fill the water pitcher before she left because it hadn't crossed Sybil's mind. Quickly pouring some into the bowl, Sybil grabbed a wash cloth and dipped it into the water before wiping the baby's dirty bottom. "Now Mama is wiping you clean. Doesn't that feel better? Yes, it does. Oh, yes, it does." The cool cloth soothed the irritated skin and little Miss Branson's wails started to quiet down.

"All right now, Nora. We're going to put the dirty nappy and the dirty washcloth in the bucket and get a clean nappy for your clean bottom." Reaching down, she took the lid off the nappy bucket and dropped the dirty things in there, replacing the lid before taking one of the folded nappies and sliding it under the baby's bottom. "Before we pin the nappy to you, missy, we should put some nappy change paste on your bottom to keep it from getting irritated. In the rush this morning, Mama must have forgotten to put it on you when she changed you." Sybil then reached for the jar on the shelf beside the change table and then took some and smeared it generously on Nora's bottom. Wiping her hands clean on the clean nappy, she continued in her quiet, soothing voice. "There we are, darling. Mama is going to pin this clean nappy to you." After the nappy was snuggly on, Sybil placed her daughter in her basket on the floor with a toy so she could wash her hands. "I'll be right back, Nora."

After wiping her hands clean and cleaning the bowl and refilling the pitcher, Sybil picked up her now happy baby girl and put the groceries away together. The baby loved the antics of the vegetables, and her eyes followed the carrots as they danced above her head before being put away in the pantry. After that, it was what she and Tom had dubbed belly time. In her correspondence with Dr. Byrne, Sarah had recommended that the baby be put on her belly several times a day for as long as she would tolerated to develop her neck and back muscles. In the rush and bustle of the week, Sybil had only managed to put the baby on her belly maybe once a day for all of five seconds each because when Sybil wasn't there to entertain her, she became frustrated quickly and would start wailing until Sybil put her on her back.

Placing the baby on a blanket on top of their made bed, Sybil laid down on the bed so that she was essentially eye-to-eye with her. Waving a brightly coloured doll in front of Nora's face that her sisters had already purchased for their niece, the baby's unfocused eyes followed the doll's contrasting colours as it moved across her field of vision.

"That's my good girl!" Sybil smiled at her much wanted child. She had been thrilled when she found out she was with child, even writing to her mother about her "joy of joys" news as soon as her condition had been confirmed. She had thought that when she fell in love with her daughter the day she was born that she couldn't possibly love her more, but despite the sleep deprivation, the pain from the stitches, and the sore, cracked breasts in the first weeks, she had grown to love her child more and more with each passing day.

When the baby had grown tired of the waving game, Sybil started the near and far game, which brought a laugh out of Nora. While she played this game with her daughter, she thought how easy it was for Nora to smile and laugh and she contrasted it against the comments they had received from the Dowager Countess about modern parents anytime she caught either Tom or her playing with Nora at Downton. Eventually, Nora became too frustrated.

Sybil moved onto two other games before the baby became too tired to be distractible, so the new mother scooped her child up and took her for a walk around the house before she started fussing for her next meal. Getting tired herself, Sybil nursed her while lying on the bed. After the baby was out like a light, she quickly swaddled her with a blanket that she always kept handy and closed her own eyes for a quick nap.

**A/N2:** The move is in essence done. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! :)


	6. First Evening at Home

**A/N:** My beta called this chapter, "Downton Takeout!" This fic will be updated in quick succession since it is a birthday fic for the amazing **_PiperHolmes_**. Without whom, you would not be reading this right now.

Thanks to Tripp3235 for a quick beta. Same universe as _The Journey to Happiness_ and _Branson and Crawley and one where Sybil and Matthew live and Edith marries Sir Anthony in 3x03__ (which is a slight change from an earlier chapter of Branson and Crawley)_.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 6 - First Evening at Home**

When Tom was on the lane leading up to the cottage, he could see one of the hall boys with a large picnic hamper glancing inside one of the windows by the front door. He didn't think too much of it since Sybil might be busy with the baby.

"Ned!" Tom called out.

The portly lad turned and saw Tom and looked relieved. "Mr. Branson. I knocked and knocked but no answer. I didn't want to leave it outside nor did I want to enter without permission."

Tom arrived at the doorstep. "How long had you been knocking?"

"About ten minutes, sir." Ned smiled. "That's why I started looking into the window to see if I could see anything."

"I'll take that." Not wanting to alarm the boy, Tom reached for the hamper that Ned was more than happy to hand over. "Thank you, Ned."

Ned nodded in acknowledgement. "I best be on my way."

After nodding to dismiss the hall boy, Tom opened the front door and found nothing odd with the cottage other than the lack of noises or activity. With the sun nearing the horizon, the light cast into the cottage drew odd shadows with the furniture. Placing the hamper on a work table in the kitchen, Tom called out, "Sybil?" Hearing no response, he walked to the nursery to find it empty. When he looked down the hallway, he noticed the door to their bedroom closed. Calling out again, he made his way to the closed door. Knocking once, he opened the door to find Sybil curled up fast asleep with the baby awake and quietly cooing beside her. Wanting to let her have some extra sleep, Tom picked up the baby from the bed quietly and took her to the nursery to see if she needed changing.

Once the baby was changed, Tom took her with him to the front room. Suspecting that it would be getting chilly soon, he put the baby down on the sofa facing him, while he started a fire in the fireplace. To keep her quiet, Tom spoke of what he was doing as he did it. "Your Da is putting the logs in the fireplace and placing some twigs and paper in between. He then looks for matches. Where did your Ma put them?" When he saw them in the match holder on the wall, he exaggerated his reaction by slapping his head. "Of course, they are in the match holder, your Da should look around before asking." The baby giggled. With theatrical flare, Tom struck the match and held it to light the paper which burned to eventually start the fire with other logs, all the while narrating his actions.

When the fire appeared to be firmly lit, Tom returned to the sofa and picked up his little girl and placed her on his lap. Stroking her cheek, he asked, "How was your day?"

Nora opened her mouth to coo in answer.

"Did you have a nice time with your Mama?" Tom smiled broadly at his daughter.

She gurgled and smiled at him.

"Did you go into the village with your Mama and go food shopping?" That was when Tom remembered the picnic hamper full of food. He didn't want it to get cold, so he picked the baby up and took her to the kitchen to bring the hamper in front of the fire to keep it warm.

When he settled back onto the sofa, he continued to ask the baby questions about her day and she continued to coo or laugh or gurgle in response. It was almost like having a real conversation and Tom enjoyed every minute of it, especially the smiles.

When he asked the baby, "Were you good for your Mama today?"

"She was very good." Sybil replied from the hallway, startling Tom.

Quickly turning his head to see Sybil leaning against the archway between the hallway and the front room. "We didn't wake you did we, love?"

"No, but I was a little surprised that it was dark when I woke up and I heard you talking, thinking someone was with you and when I reached over for the baby, she was gone." Sybil walked over to sit beside Tom and the baby on the sofa. Looking at them, she added, "At first I panicked that she vanished until I heard what you were saying and how you were saying it. Thank you for letting me sleep."

"I thought you needed your rest." Tom turned to smile at her. "It's been hustle and bustle all week for you and with the cricket game tomorrow afternoon, I figured that you could use the extra time."

Sybil blinked at the fire, still not fully awake. "What time is it? You must be famished."

"It's a quarter to eight, isn't it, my darling girl?" Tom made 'O's with his mouth.

Nora imitated him.

"Your Da could eat, but he'll wait until your Mama is ready, won't he?" Tom smiled at the wiggly infant on his lap.

Sybil rested her head on Tom's shoulder. _I've missed this. Sitting in front of the fire at the end of the day just us. No need to dress for dinner. No one else to fuss over and serve us. I'm so happy that Matthew offered us this cottage._ Looking at her daughter, Sybil noticed that she was starting to stick her hands in her mouth, a sure sign that she was starting to get hungry. "Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked, thinking that she should drink a glass of water to get ready to nurse.

Tom turned to kiss the top of Sybil's head. "Only if you're making some."

"I'll have some later, but I have to go for a glass of water in any case. Nora looks to be getting hungry." Sybil then stood up.

"Thank you," said Tom, looking at his wife lovingly. Waving his daughter's little arms, he added to her in a sing-songy voice, "Are we getting hungry? Yes, we are! Yes, we are!"

Sybil nodded and went to start the tea.

When she returned with a pot of tea, tea things and a glass of water, little Miss Branson was starting to fuss, even though Tom continued to try to keep her entertained.

"Just in the nick of time," Tom smiled at her. "She's almost at the hungry cry stage."

Sybil put the tray down on the coffee table. "I'll go find the pillow from the nursery."

"We will be here." Tom smiled at his fussy daughter. "I'd hurry though."

Sybil quickly retrieved the pillow and returned to take the baby from Tom. Placing her on the pillow and lifting the flap of the nursing dress, Sybil pulled out her breast and brought the baby to it. The way the baby latched told her that Nora was very hungry and the only reason why she hadn't been fully crying was because Tom had been distracting her. With a couple of sucks, Sybil felt herself let down.

"I don't think I will ever tire of watching you nourish our child," said Tom, in awe of his wife's ability to feed the baby. He poured some tea into a tea cup.

"Tom Branson, I think you just like to watch me bare my breast." Sybil teased.

"It's not that at all." Tom feigned being shocked that Sybil thought he was thinking in that direction at the moment. "Not that I don't love to watch you bare your breasts under other circumstances. I just think how marvelous it is that you can provide all the nourishment that our child requires." He picked up his tea and took a sip.

"I do enjoy it immensely." Sybil caressed the baby's back. "It's a bit of quiet time between us and I love how she watches me. It always makes my heart melt a little."

"She's very attentive, isn't she?" Tom smiled at his little family.

"She watches everything." Sybil smiled at the baby.

Tom's stomach growled loudly at that juncture. "I'm sorry. I haven't had anything since lunch."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. In my rush to feed her, I didn't think of you." Sybil felt so badly for forgetting Tom. The baby and the move had been what had preoccupied her thoughts the past week and Tom had inadvertently slipped her mind. Knowing he wouldn't eat without her, she added, "If you want to eat, we can do that while I'm nursing. You've had a long day and I'm a little hungry myself. Just pass me a napkin first so I can keep the crumbs from falling on her."

Tom grinned. He had been famished even before he arrived home, but he felt it wasn't right that he would eat before her. Taking the basket kept warm by the fire, he placed it on the coffee table and then retrieved some napkins, plates and utensils from the Welsh dresser. "Do you need help with this?"

"No, that's all right." Sybil took the napkin from Tom and tucked one end of it into the neck of the nursing dress, then laid the rest of it over the baby. "What did Mrs. Patmore send?" asked Sybil from her vantage point.

Tom opened the hamper to find a little of everything that was being served at the main house upstairs. There was beef bourguignon, salmon, herbed chicken with a honey glaze, a generous helping of potatoes and something warm wrapped in a clean cloth. "There's beef, fish, and chicken." The first thing Tom pulled out was a small loaf of fresh bread that looked to have been made especially for them. "Have we any butter?"

Looking up, Sybil said, "There's some in the pantry." Nora had finished one side and Sybil was burping her to switch her over. After the baby was settled, Sybil immediately replaced the napkin.

When Tom returned with the dish of butter, a knife and a small cutting board, he cut a generous slice, buttered it and handed it to Sybil before cutting a slice for himself. "How is it?"

Sybil swallowed the bite in her mouth first. "Divine. Any chance we can add meat to make a sandwich?"

"I'm afraid not." Tom took a bite of his own bread and swallowed. "The beef comes with a wine sauce and has a French name."

"Beef bourguignon. Hmmm." Sybil took another bite of her bread and swallowed before adding, "And the chicken?"

Tom swallowed first. "It's some sort of herbed chicken, but it has a clear sauce on it that smells like honey, so not likely." Seeing Sybil's mouth water at the description, he added, "Would you like me to feed you?"

"If you wouldn't mind, since I can't use a knife and fork at the moment. No place to put the plate." Sybil glanced between the food and the baby. The delectable smells from the opened hamper had whetted her appetite and she suddenly realized that she was famished.

"Beef, salmon or chicken first?"

"Beef, please, if you don't mind?" Sybil smiled at Tom to help convince him.

"Beef, it is then." Tom picked up the crockery containing the beef bourguignon. Opening it, he spooned some on a plate. Moving closer to where Sybil and the baby were on the sofa, he speared a piece and carefully fed it to Sybil, so none of the sauce was lost.

"Hmmmm." Sybil chewed and swallowed. "The only thing I'm going to miss living here is Mrs. Patmore's cooking. While I do try and I was getting better before we left Dublin, I don't think I will ever come close to Mrs. Patmore's league."

Tom swallowed his mouthful. "Well, you're an excellent baker, so you ought to be proud and you don't need to be in Mrs. Patmore's league for us." Tom fed Sybil another forkful. The way her mouth embraced the meat made Tom swallowed hard. Shaking himself a little, he added, "I thought you were doing fine before we left Dublin."

Sybil smiled and blushed at the compliments from Tom. "Thank you. Is there anything you would like me to bake next week, once we're settled? "

Tom reached out to take her hand in his and smiled. "Whatever strikes your fancy. I don't think that there's anything you've baked that I haven't liked."

Sybil stroked Tom's hand with her thumb and returned a smile. Tom had a notorious sweet tooth and back in their flat in Dublin, she often had to put rules around how much sweets he could eat a day. Otherwise, something she baked the day before would be completely gone. "I'll think of something then and you better not eat all of it in two days by yourself."

"Me?" asked Tom, trying to look incredulous.

"Yes, you." Sybil couldn't help but smile at him. "I still can't believe you led me to think that the mice ate the rest of the cake the first time."

"Can't fault a man for trying," said Tom, bringing the last bite of beef to Sybil. After she ate, he asked, "Now that we're done the beef, what next?"

"Actually, I was hoping that you'd cut another slice of bread and mop up the rest of the sauce, first." Sybil looked expectantly at plate and crockery. Since living in Dublin, Sybil learned to savour good food to the last drop. "We haven't been able to do that since we've been back because it's not polite and I miss it."

"Your wish is my command." Tom smiled and proceeded to do what she asked.

When Tom handed her the sauce soaked bread, Sybil looked at him and smiled. "You should choose the next course, while I feast on this."

"Don't mind if I do," said Tom, taking the glazed chicken out of its crockery. "Would you like some of this?" Tom looked over.

"When I'm done with this." Sybil licked the sauce from her lips.

Tom swallowed hard again and looked away so that he could maintain firm control of his body. _It's been too long. Yesterday was not enough. Please let Nora fall asleep after she's done._

Before long, Nora was done with her meal and sleeping. With the baby in her basket by the fire, Sybil and Tom were able to make short work of the remainder of the food. After the dinner portion was finished, Tom took the empty crockery into the kitchen to wash, while Sybil relaxed and enjoyed her tea in front of the fire.

**A/N2:** Mmmmmm. I wish I had someone sending me such a picnic hamper for dinner. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! :)


	7. A New but Familiar Routine

**A/N:** So after a nice dinner, guess what's next on the menu? This is a birthday fic for the amazing **_PiperHolmes_**. Without whom, you would not be reading this right now.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows! They always brighten my day. :)

Thanks to Tripp3235 for a quick beta. Same universe as _The Journey to Happiness_ and _Branson and Crawley and one where Sybil and Matthew live and Edith marries Sir Anthony in 3x03__ (which is a slight change from an earlier chapter of Branson and Crawley)_.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 7 - A New but Familiar Routine**

When Tom returned, Sybil had taken the dessert out of the food hamper. It was a couple of slices of chocolate cake and a Pears a l'Allemande as pear picking season was just starting.

"Would appear that Mrs. Patmore knows you rather well," Sybil said, looking at her husband while making his tea. "I think the significantly larger slice is meant for you."

"I don't know what do you mean?" asked Tom, trying to look innocent when he sat down on the sofa beside her.

Sybil raised an eyebrow. "The larger piece is twice the size of the other and Mrs. Patmore knows I'm not all that fond of chocolate cake."

"Perhaps she thinks that you require more cake because of Nora," Tom countered with a wicked grin.

"Perhaps she knows you have a sweet tooth after she caught you looking for midnight snacks when we were here for Mary and Matthew's wedding." Sybil smiled knowing she won this one since Tom had been caught red handed one evening cutting a slice of leftover cake. Being a member of downstairs for six years, he had known where she had kept such things.

"How was I to know that she wasn't asleep yet?" asked Tom, suddenly defensive. "It was one o'clock in the morning. She usually headed upstairs by ten when I worked here."

"Maybe she knows you better than you think she does." Sybil handed Tom the larger slice of cake, which he accepted without protest.

"Perhaps she does," Tom conceded. Taking the first bite of cake, he looked around the front room. Nearly everything was in place. Changing the subject, he added, "I'm astonished by what you've accomplished the last two days."

"I had help," said Sybil, taking the first bite of the pear.

"Still," said Tom in slight awe after a second bite of the cake. "Almost everything is in its place."

"We do have limited belongings," said Sybil with a chuckle after she swallowed. "There's more than sufficient room to put everything. Once everything has a place, it's very simple to unpack. As well, I was eager to make this place our home. I was thinking earlier that I'd like to invite various members my family over for tea once we've established a routine."

"If you wish," said Tom, non-committal.

"I wouldn't have them all over at once," Sybil explained. "Maybe Mama and Papa first, and then perhaps Cousin Isobel, then Mary and Matthew and Edith and Anthony, and of course, Granny. I want them to see how we live and how happy we are with our choices."

"I understand," said Tom, after swallowing another bite of cake. "You want them to see us as a family separate from them."

"Exactly," said Sybil, getting excited. "They never really saw us living as man and wife, even Mary and Edith, and I want them to see that we can manage ourselves, despite having to leave Ireland in such a hurry."

"Invite them when you're ready." Tom smiled at his wife. "And I'll welcome them when they're here."

They then settled for companionable silence until the dessert was finished. After placing the plate down on the coffee table, Tom put his arm around Sybil's shoulder and when she finished hers, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Looking into the fire, Tom said, "This place feels like home, even if it's temporary, thanks to you. I've missed that since we left Dublin so suddenly." Tom then kissed the top of Sybil's head. "Thank you."

Sybil shifted to look at Tom. "I'm glad."

Tom then leaned down to kiss Sybil, who returned the kiss fervently. Pulling apart, Tom said breathlessly, "I want this as much as you do, but perhaps we should get settled for the night?"

"Spoilsport!" Sybil gave Tom a look and then stood up. Walking over to where Nora slept, she picked up the moses basket and took it into their bedroom.

Meanwhile, Tom did a final check of the house, locking the doors, closing the windows since the nights were getting too chilly. When Tom entered their bedroom, Sybil was wrapping the last of the blankets around Nora in the bassinette, who slept longer when swaddled since the day she was born. "Now that we're in the cottage, perhaps we ought to start having her sleep in her own room?" Tom asked quietly, looking at Sybil hopefully.

Turning to look at Tom, Sybil asked in low tone,"Do you think?" She actually liked having Nora nearby, especially for nursing in the overnight.

"Maybe now that she's sleeping through the night." Tom pleaded with his eyes and added a little too quickly. "If you can't sleep, I promise I'll bring her back whenever you want."

Slightly suspicious, Sybil asked, "I know that you promised to devote every waking minute to my happiness, but what is it that you want exactly?"

"Nothing," whispered Tom. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," said Sybil, giving him a harder look while she stood to face him. "Perhaps the way you're looking at me."

"Alright," Tom admitted with a blush. "I really enjoyed how you vocalized your desires yesterday and I suspect that if Nora was in the same room with us while we … you know that you won't be nearly as vocal."

Sybil blushed and softened at the explanation. "I suppose you have a point. Whenever you want to bring her to the other room, she's swaddled."

Tom smiled and walked over to take the bassinet to the other room.

* * *

When Tom returned and closed the door, Sybil had changed out of her clothes and was sitting in the nude in front of the vanity she found in Downton's attic, brushing her hair. Sybil had missed having one in Dublin, but their old bedroom didn't have room for such an item anyway. When she realized how large their bedroom would be, she knew that there would be room for one, so she browsed the attic when she was looking for a chest of drawers for Nora and was rewarded with this one. It was of a dark-coloured wood and was scratched and dented in various places, plus the front of one of the drawers were cracked where the wood split, but he mirror was still intact, so it was a worthy find.

Catching her eye in the mirror mid-stroke, Tom smiled and approached her from behind, portions of his anatomy awakening from seeing his wife in the nude. Leaning down, he kissed her at the nape of her neck. With her shorter hair, it was exposed and easily accessible. When he moved to her shoulder, Sybil let out a sigh with the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She then reached up to caress his cheek.

When he kissed her palm, she took advantage and turned to face him. Leaning up to kiss him, she eventually stood up to make their positions less awkward. He then ran his hands down her bare sides while they deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, Sybil said breathlessly, "I think you're far too clothed for this." Tom just pulled Sybil closer and kissed his response.

After playing with his hair while they kissed, she reached down to his waistcoat and made short work of the buttons. Slipping the watch chain into the pocket with the watch, she quickly divested him of it and placed it haphazardly on the chair behind her. His suspenders were quickly pulled off his shoulder. His tie, shirt and undershirt soon followed in quick succession after a round of kisses. When they, too, were safely deposited onto the chair, Sybil took his hand and led him to the bed. After another round of kisses, Sybil said in a tone that brooked no argument, "Sit down."

Tom promptly sat down and wondered what Sybil was going to do next. With a slight push of her finger on his shoulder and he was lying on the bed, still clothed from the waist down. Then, Sybil reached down to untie his laces and removed his shoes, one after another, soon to be followed by his socks. Once she was finished with that, she sat down on the bed beside him and began to caress his growing hardness through his trousers. The gentle caress was enough to have his eyes rolling in the back of his head. This was heavenly. He had missed their intimacy so much the last few months.

The next thing he felt was her gentle hands caressing his member through his pants from the waistband down. He didn't recall her unbuttoning his trousers.

"If you move up a little, and lift your behind, I can take these restricting clothes away," said Sybil in a sultry voice.

Without question, he obeyed her and soon thereafter he was divested of the remainder of his clothes. Reaching up, he pulled Sybil down for a kiss, while she continued to gently run her hands along his shaft, further hardening him and sending exquisite sensations throughout his body.

While they kissed, Tom ran his hands all over her bare body, squeezing her behind. He wanted to kiss every inch of it. There was no urgency tonight. When she reached up to touch his cheek, Tom took advantage and gently rolled them over so that he could take care of her. Lifting himself up, Tom moved to kiss her jawline and down her throat. Careful to avoid her breasts, he kissed in-between them. He longed to suck on them until her nipples were taut, but they were temporarily on loan to his daughter. Moving lower, Sybil giggled when he reached her navel, but soon that turned into sighs and moans when he reached her mound.

Expertly, he inserted his finger into her warm centre, eliciting an "Oh, Tom!" Moving it in circles, soon he added a second finger and used his thumb to rub her nub. Reaching further in, he pulled in a come-hither motion at the roof of her centre, causing Sybil to writhe in ecstasy, her breathing becoming laboured while she came closer and closer to her climax. He continued speeding up the motion until he had her body shaking, finally coming with a very loud moan. Quickly taking his fingers out of the pulsing centre, Tom sucked at the juices that were now flowing out of her. Licking her still quivering nub, Sybil shuddered a few final times before her breathing finally started to settled down.

Looking at Sybil, Tom smiled. "Did you like that?"

"It was rather obvious that I liked it very much." Sybil smiled weakly at him after that amazing event. "You were right. I don't think it would have been nearly as good if Nora was with us. I would have been inhibited from feeling it all." Sybil made a come-hither motion with her finger. "Come here so I can kiss you." When he was above her, she encircled her arms around his neck. "Thank you. That was wonderful!" She then pulled him in for a kiss.

"Why is my chest wet?" asked Tom when he pulled up to look.

Sybil looked down, slightly embarrassed. "A by-product of nursing and sexual climaxes. Sarah mentioned it might happen." Sarah Byrne was not only Sybil's boss at the clinic in Ireland, but her personal physician and good friend, too. Reaching over to her nightstand, Sybil pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Tom's chest before wiping her own breasts. "I'm sorry I didn't notice before."

"Don't worry," Tom smiled. "I think it's funny that when you reach your 'goal' that liquids flow out of more than one location."

After discarding the handkerchief, Sybil leaned against the pillows at the top of the bed and looked at Tom seductively. "Be quiet and come kiss me."

"You wish is my command, love." Tom moved closer to Sybil and leaned in to kiss her.

While they kissed, Sybil reached down to stroke Tom and harden him once more. Once he felt ready, Sybil motioned to roll over and moved to climb on top of him. It wasn't a position they used often before the pregnancy, but Sybil liked the control it gave her and with Tom's helping hand at her nub as instructed by _The Perfumed Garden_ book, she had no trouble reaching her high. Tom, for his part, didn't mind it at all.

Once she was in position, she lowered her still moist centre slowly onto him and Tom was reminded why he had no objections to this position, though it did feel different than before. Hence he was ready for Sybil to move right away. While she was moving above him, he noticed that her curves had filled out nicely with the pregnancy, not that he didn't admire her curves before. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he liked this very much. He looked up at her face. "You look beautiful tonight." Sybil smiled at him.

By talking, he felt confident enough that this would not end right there and then, so he relaxed his hold on Sybil's hips, who then started moving. Sybil closed her eyes to savour the sensations. Tom originally moved his thumb to rub her nub, but still sensitive from her previous climax, she gently pushed his hands away. Sensing that she might tire sooner than normal because it had been so long since they last used this position, Tom helped by moving her hips back and forth in a rocking motion.

Sybil could see from his facial expressions and hear in his breathing that he was building up to his high, but she was only starting. Also, tiring faster than normal, she couldn't very well ask Tom to help her with both, so she reached down to rub it herself. This was still a new sensation for Sybil since her nanny then her governess had railed against the evils of self-touching, so she had only rarely done so and often felt guilty about it. With Tom's patient teaching during the first few months of their marriage, she had learned to do it without guilt when the situation arose. Rubbing faster, the sensations radiating from her centre started to peak and from what she could tell, Tom was getting close as well. She was surprised when she suddenly climaxed, moaning loudly. Her centre started pulsing, gripping Tom's shaft and she felt Tom give one last thrust. "Oh, God!" Soon, he was spilling into her.

Once the heat of the moment started to wane, she collapsed onto Tom who was still breathing heavily. When their breathing started to return to normal, they could feel the chill in the late September night air.

Sybil shivered and snuggled closer to Tom for body heat. "Are you getting cold, too?"

"I am," said Tom. "Shall we move under the covers?"

Sybil just nodded. Tom then pulled out of her and found his undershirt to clean himself before passing it to Sybil, who had pulled up the covers. He turned all the lights off in the bedroom while she cleaned herself and then they both jumped under the bedclothes together. They snuggled together to generate heat.

"From now on, we should add more wood to the fireplace before going to bed." Tom whispered into Sybil's ear when he spooned her.

Sybil yawned. "Agreed. Good night, darling!"

"Good night, love."

After such blissfully exhausting exercise, soon they were both fast asleep.

**A/N2:** A slow dance this time. :) I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


	8. Cricket Day

**A/N:** It's now Cricket Day! This is a birthday fic for the amazing **_PiperHolmes_**. Without whom, you would not be reading this right now.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favorites, follows here, and reblogs and likes on tumblr! They always bring a smile. :)

Thanks to Tripp3235 for a quick beta. Same universe as _The Journey to Happiness_ and _Branson and Crawley and one where Sybil and Matthew live and (which is a slight change from an earlier chapter of Branson and Crawley) is that Edith marries Sir Anthony in 3x03_.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 8 - Cricket Day**

Nora was kind to them and only awoke once in the night. After bringing her bassinet back into their room for the feeding, the baby slept with them afterward. Their daughter finally woke up for the day at half past seven. While Sybil nursed Nora, Tom dressed and went to take care of breakfast.

After making some toast and tea, Tom helped his wife with the stew she was making for the next day in order to make quick work of it. Once it was set to simmer, they both finally sat down to eat their breakfast. Nora was in her basket on the table beside them, happily gurgling away, waving a small cloth that Sybil gave her to distract her.

"I like the electric stove," said Sybil after swallowing her first bite. "The heat is much easier to control and you won't boil in the kitchen in the summer."

"It's definitely easier." Tom looked at his toast with jam from Downton. "I understand that Mrs. Patmore won't have anything to do with one."

"Well, Mrs. Patmore has a battalion of kitchen maids to keep the stove clean and in working order." Sybil checked Nora in the basket and smile at her husband. "We only have you and me."

"I did hear that there was stove malfunction during a dinner party for the neighbourhood while Mrs. Levinson was here." Tom offered. "Perhaps she'll change her mind in the future."

A knock at the door broke into their conversation. "I wonder who that is." Tom tried looking out their windows but saw no one. He then walked to the door to find Ned, the portly hall boy from last night, with a garment bag and a box.

"Good morning, Mr. Branson." Ned was still breathing hard from the rush to run the clothes to the cottage. He held out the bag and a hat box. "Alfred sent me to bring your clothes for the cricket match, sir, including something for Lady Sybil."

"Something for Lady Sybil?" asked Tom, genuinely puzzled.

"Yes, sir," said Ned, looking nervous. "Alfred said that Lady Grantham instructed that a dress be sent for Lady Sybil."

"Very well. Thank you, Ned." Tom took the garment bag. "Did the slipover arrive?" He was hoping that it was still missing and then he would have a legitimate reason for not playing.

"Alfred said to tell you that it's under there, sir." Ned smiled and then nodded. "I best head back. I'm helping prepare the field and set up the tents this morning in the village and we're getting the afternoon off to watch the match."

"Of course," said Tom, disappointed. "See you this afternoon."

Returning indoors, Tom laid the clothes and the hatbox on the sofa and returned to breakfast at the table. Sybil was already finished her toast and was enjoying her second cup of tea.

"Did the slipover come in?" asked Sybil, curious if her husband was going to use the lack of a complete uniform as an excuse.

"It did," said Tom with a sigh. Not wanting to dwell on his situation, he added, "Apparently, your mother sent along some clothes for you as well."

"What?" Walking over to the package of clothing by the sofa, Sybil mumbled, "She didn't." Rummaging through it, Sybil pulled out a white dress and inside the hatbox a matching white hat. "She had asked me two weeks ago what Nora and I were wearing for the match today and I had said my light blue dress and that Nora would be in a white dress and bonnet. When she didn't dissent, I should have known that she would have had one made."

While Sybil was examining the dress in more detail, Tom said, "So we'll both be wearing clothes that we didn't choose for ourselves today."

"At least she was kind enough to have Madame Swann fashion one that facilitates nursing." Sybil pointed at the bodice. "Maybe because she knows that I wouldn't have worn it if it didn't." Admiring it some more before going back to her tea, Sybil added, "I suppose I could wear it to church after this."

"Well, it is fancy enough," said Tom, taking another bite of his toast.

"I should check on the stew." Sybil drained the rest of her tea. "When are we suppose to be at the cricket lunch this year?" Every year there was a match, Downton would put together a lunch for the cricketers and their families before the match began. When it started was entirely dependent on the time they were to play.

"Matthew said that your father agreed to a one o'clock start this year, so we ought to be on the cricket field for the lunch by eleven." Tom finished his toast. "Mrs. Patmore apparently has made ice cream for the dessert."

"I suppose we ought to be ready by half ten then." Sybil stood and gathered all the dishes other than Tom's tea cup. "It's half past nine, now, so you'd better shave and dress. We'll need to gather all of Nora's things together and I will have to nurse her before we leave. If I had to leave during the lunch to nurse her, I'm certain that I will horrify Granny. I'm sure that she'll be horrified enough that I'm bringing Nora to the lunch."

"Did you not attend the match as a young child?" asked Tom after he drained his tea cup. "Matthew mentioned that Mary wanted to see Nora this afternoon."

"To the match, yes. To the lunch, no." Sybil started to walk toward the kitchen with the dirty dishes. "I must have been six or seven before I was allowed to eat with the adults even at the cricket lunch."

"How odd," said Tom, standing up from the table. "I can be ready in a half hour, so I have a half hour to spare. What can I do to help?"

"Can you entertain and dress Nora and pack her things in a bag?" Sybil called out from the kitchen after starting the water running for the dishes. "Please ensure that you pack the large soft blanket so I can nurse her later. I'll manage the things in the kitchen."

"Leave her to me." Tom then picked up Nora in her basket and began to prepare for the match.

* * *

Tom was coming out of the bedroom with Nora, both dressed for the match, when Sybil saw them. "You look very handsome in cricket whites."

"If you say so," said Tom, pulling at the collar of his white linen shirt with his free hand. "While it's more comfortable than a morning suit, I still feel as if I'm playacting an English schoolboy."

"I know you're wearing it for me, darling," said Sybil, leaning in to give him a kiss. "I do appreciate that you're making an effort." Pulling away from the kiss, she added quietly, "Perhaps, I'll show you how much I appreciate it later."

Tom raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that a promise, Lady Sybil?" Sybil bit her lips and Tom felt his knees go weak. What that woman can do with the simplest of gestures.

"A promise and a half maybe." Sybil finally said with an impish smile. "Let me take Nora from you to feed her before I dress."

"Then I'll be sure to come collect that promise," replied Tom with a smile of his own when he handed Nora to her mother.

"Do!" Sybil winked at Tom and vanished into the bedroom with the baby, closing the door.

* * *

Tom was waiting on the sofa with Nora when Sybil appeared in the white dress and hat and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw her. The dress accentuated her new maternal figure in all the right places. Sybil even pinned up her short hair so that it added an elegance to her appearance when she put on the matching hat.

"What do you think?" asked Sybil. It had been almost a year since she wore anything form fitting.

"I think that I'm looking forward to taking that dress off of you later." Tom looked up and down his wife's figure several times.

Sybil smiled at his obvious pleasure. "Perhaps I will need some help later. Mama also sent a ready-made corset. I wish I knew how she obtained my measurements."

Try as he might, Tom couldn't stop looking over his wife in the form-fitting dress. With the loose clothing she had been wearing the past year, he had forgotten how much he loved seeing her in something like this. "I would be happy to help in any way. Your wish is my command."

"Let's go, shall we?" asked Sybil, smiling at her nearly drooling husband.

Snapping out of his momentary daze, Tom said, "Yes, let's."

* * *

The Branson arrived at the field at quarter past eleven, having enjoyed the walk from their cottage. The Crawleys were just disembarking from their motorcade and Lady Rosamund was with them. That left the Strallans, who were still missing. Though Sir Anthony was unable to play due to his injured arm, they were expected to be at the lunch as members of the family.

Matthew and Mary approached the Bransons when they saw them on the road. After their initial greetings, they immediately broke into pairs according to gender. Matthew and Tom walked on ahead while Mary followed with Sybil pushing Nora in the pram.

"I see that you received the slipover this morning." Matthew looked at his brother-in-law. "We'll make an Englishman out of you yet."

Tom gave him a look. "That'll be the day. I'd like to see you try."

"Did you need more practice before the game?" asked Matthew. "I know you were still having trouble with batting."

"I don't think I'll improve all that much with one more practice." Tom sighed. "I wished that Sir Anthony hadn't been injured in the war, I understand from Edith that he was an excellent cricketer in his youth."

"If wishes were horses ..." Matthew grinned at his friend and changed the topic to something less contentious. "Care for a game of billiards after dinner? Now that the Bransons have moved to the cottage, I don't know when I'll have the opportunity next." The entire family was gathering for dinner that evening at Downton to either celebrate cricket victory or drown their sorrows together.

"Let me talk to Sybil," Tom offered, brightened by the prospect. "If she wants to go home directly after such a long day, I won't blame her, but perhaps Pratt can take Sybil and Nora home first."

"I understand, my friend, but I'm certain that Pratt can make an early trip, if necessary," Matthew chuckled and gave Tom a pat on the back. "Let's go greet the village team and have some lunch."

Meanwhile, Mary was holding Nora in her arms while Sybil was pushing the now empty pram holding just Nora's things.

"How was the procedure in London?" asked Sybil. She had been too busy with the move the last week to find time alone with Mary.

"As well as may be," said Mary, admiring her niece who was in turn studying her aunt. "I ran into Matthew at the doctor's office when I returned for my follow-up yesterday morning."

Sybil's eyes widened in surprise. She knew that Mary didn't want to burden Matthew with the situation especially because he was so busy with the modernization work. "What did you tell him?"

"In the end, everything." Mary looked around the field to avoid looking Sybil in the eye. "He's just happy that we can now work on making our little prince, as am I."

"I'm happy to hear." Sybil smiled. "You know I advocated sharing the information right from the beginning. I can't imagine keeping something like that from Tom."

"Perhaps you were right." Mary smiled down at her niece. "Just don't tell Edith that I ever admitted it to you."

Lady Rosamund approached the threesome. "How are my nieces and my great-niece?"

"We're all well, Aunt Rosamund," said Sybil on behalf of everyone. "What brings you here? I don't believe I've seen you in over a year."

"Mama asked that I help with Rose," said Lady Rosamund, with a sigh. "When she was in London earlier this month, she was a handful and Mama wanted a second set of eyes watching over her for now until she goes to Scotland."

"Matthew said that he found her at a Jazz club with a married man." Mary was somewhat scandalized. "For all my sins, I didn't consort with married men."

"I do wish that one of you girls had not married." Lady Rosamund pouted. "Perhaps one of you would be a better role model and companion who is closer in age."

"I'm not certain that Rose would appreciate living in a small cottage with a newborn baby," said Sybil with a chuckle.

"I'm not certain that Rose is appreciating living with Granny, either," Mary quipped.

At this juncture, a car driven by Edith with Sir Anthony stopped near the group of women and honked. "We're here!" A buoyant Edith stepped down from the motor and helped her husband of several months as well. "Aunt Rosamund, how lovely to see you."

After a round of greetings, Lady Rosamund said, "You look to be blossoming my dear. It would appear that Mama was in the wrong."

"Thank you, Aunt Rosamund," said Edith. Turning to Sybil, she added, "How was the move? Are you, Tom and Nora now settled in the cottage?"

"As well as may be for the moment," said Sybil. "How are things at Loxley?"

"Just wonderful and partially why we're late." Edith blushed faintly. "Anthony was just showing me where he was thinking of adding a new garden and we lost track of the time."

"It was entirely my fault," said Sir Anthony, looking entirely besotted with his wife.

"I see Mama staring at us from the lunch table she's sharing with Rose," said Lady Rosamund, nodding her head at the Dowager Countess. "Perhaps we ought to join them."

"Let's," said Sir Anthony, gesturing for the women to move ahead of him. "Ladies first."

* * *

After a boisterous lunch where Lord and Lady Grantham welcomed all the cricketers to share a meal, the game began. All the younger women then gathered under one tent. Nora was napping in the pram nearby after being fed just as the desserts were served.

"This is a boring game!" Rose lamented. "Who cares if you can hit the silly little wicket with the ball?"

"I'm certain that you'd rather be in London," said Mary, icily. "However, you must understand that it's in the best interests of the Earl to interact with the villagers."

"Oh I understand that, but why am I here?" asked Rose, defiant.

"Because you've been sent to live with Granny," said Mary. "For consorting with inappropriate people and she always attends the cricket match."

"Fine thing for you to say, after the rumours of what you had done," accused Rose. "I heard all about it growing up from the staff."

"There is always the chance rumours aren't true, cousin, but when you parade openly with married men, it prevents any course for denial." Mary glared at her. "And if this is how you behave at all times, it may just explain the reason that you've been sent to live with Granny."

Rose glares at Mary, then stood up and stormed out of the tent.

"I'll go speak to her." Edith stood up and followed Rose. She knew exactly how Rose felt after being the object of Mary's derision for years.

"How can Rose be so childish?" asked Mary once Edith was out of earshot. "Even at her worse, Edith wasn't like that."

"Rose's formative years were during the war," said Sybil, always sympathetic. "It was difficult enough to be an adult at that time I can't imagine what it was like growing up while it raged."

"No matter the circumstance," said Mary. "Mama would have never allowed us behave like that."

"Remember that Cousin Susan is not Mama," said Sybil, always aiming to placate. When Mary lifted an eyebrow, she added, "I'm not trying to defend Rose's behaviour. I'm merely trying to explain it."

There was a sudden roar in the crowd and Mary and Sybil looked up to see Thomas had batted a ball far into the outfield.

"I'm surprised that he can play so well after the injury to his hand in the war," said Sybil. "It was a devastating one."

"Was it? I know that Papa sent him to a surgeon in London last summer," said Mary. "His hand was in a cast for some time and he was on light duty. It came off just before the cricket match last year."

"Well, I suppose anything for cricket," said Sybil with a sigh.

Lady Grantham approached their tent and sat down on one of empty chairs by the pram. Looking at her little granddaughter, she asked, "Sybil, may I?"

"Of course, Mama." Sybil smiled. "Just try not to wake her."

Reaching in, Lady Grantham was able to successfully take Nora out of the pram, still sleeping. It may have been twenty-something years since she was in regular contact with such a small baby, but instinctively she remembered how to hold one. "Children are always sweet when they are asleep. I used to come into the nursery at night when you girls were little and just sit with each of you while you slept."

"Some of us would prefer not to be reminded of how we were as children," said Mary, rolling her eyes.

Ignoring Mary, Lady Grantham continued, "Sometimes I wonder, what it would have been like if your brother had lived. He'd have be five now." Here eyes glossy from unshed tears. Nora fussed and adjusted in her sleep and Lady Grantham moved to soothe her. "I love how she makes an 'O' with her mouth when she's sleeping. You used to do that, Sybil."

Unable to withstand more talk about the baby, Mary stood up. "I'm going to see Granny and Aunt Rosamund."

After Mary was out of earshot, Lady Grantham said, "I suppose I shouldn't have said those things in front of Mary, but I do love Nora and I've not had the opportunity to see much of you what with your illness and your move."

"First, I wanted to thank you for the dress, Mama." Sybil remembered her manners. "I don't know how you knew my postpartum measurements and the hidden nursing flap is so convenient."

"It was nothing, darling." Lady Grantham smiled at her youngest. "I had O'Brien intercept your laundry one day and measure one of your dresses for me. I knew you needed an outfit for today now that you've had a child and I didn't want to hear from your grandmother later that she couldn't tell you from a villager."

"But I am a villager now, Mama," said Sybil, feeling as if she will always need to defend her choice. "I live in the yellow cottage at the outer edge of the village."

"I know, darling," said Lady Grantham, smiling at her youngest. "And I've come to accept your life with Tom, but I thought that since your husband was going to be in cricket whites, that it was only fitting that you were in white as well. You do look lovely in it, Sybil, a veritable radiant mother of a beautiful child."

"Thank you, Mama." Sybil smiled at her mother. "The other thing I wanted to ask was when we're fully settled in a few weeks whether you and Papa would be interested in coming to tea at the cottage. Tom and I discussed having family over a few at a time."

Sybil wasn't certain what the exact matter was, but she felt tears welling up. Quickly wiping them away with a handkerchief, she said, "Thank you for saying so, Mama. Maybe in a few months, we can have the family over for dinner. Our table seats eight.

"That would be lovely," said Lady Grantham.

Just then Nora started to fuss and no amount of effort would soothe her. After checking her, Sybil realized Nora required changing and left with a crying Nora in the pram, desperately hoping that her grandmother won't hear and complain about it later.

**A/N2:** I thought I'd bring some interaction with the rest of Sybil's family and take a stab at a few things that make me lift an eyebrow last year, like Aunt Rosamund's absence in everything except cricket and the miraculous healing of Thomas's hand which enable him to play cricket that well. Tom's portion of the cricket match will be covered in a future chapter of _Branson and Crawley_. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Final chapter is next.


	9. We're Home!

**A/N:** Here is the final chapter. This concludes the birthday fic for the amazing **_PiperHolmes_**. Without whom, you would not be reading this right now.

Thanks for sticking with me this past week with all the lovely reviews, favorites, follows here, and reblogs and likes on tumblr!

Thanks to Tripp3235 for a quick beta. Same universe as _The Journey to Happiness_ and _Branson and Crawley and one where Sybil and Matthew live and (which is a slight change from an earlier chapter of Branson and Crawley) is that Edith marries Sir Anthony in 3x03_.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 9 - We're home!**

The rest of the cricket match was uneventful. It ended with Tom catching a fly ball for the final out. After the customary handshakes between the two teams, everyone dispersed soon thereafter to their homes and the staff began to take down the tents erected for the game.

On the walk home, Tom was still holding the cricket ball he caught in his hand and feeling happy with his contributions to the game.

"So I suppose, you'll be playing again next year?" asked Sybil pushing the pram with Nora in it.

"Perhaps if we're still here and the house team needs another player," said Tom. "I certainly have the uniform for it."

"As do I apparently," said Sybil, gesturing at her dress. "So did the practice sessions with Matthew help?"

"A little," said Tom. "I'm still not very good at batting, but I suppose I would have more time to practice if we're still here." Tom paused at little to change the subject. "Matthew asked if I could stay and play billiards with him this evening after dinner. I said I'd discuss it with you first, if it was too much after such a long day and busy week."

"If Pratt could drive me and Nora home first after dinner, feel free to stay and play as long as you wish." Sybil adjusted Nora's blanket. "It has been a long day and not just for me. Mary offered to ask Anna to watch Nora while we're at dinner, when Mama asked what my plans were for Nora tonight. I had completely forgotten until then. As you know, dinner isn't as informal as breakfast."

"Do you think it would help if you took a nap before we have to dress for dinner?" asked Tom when they reached their laneway. "I'm sure we could both use one. I can give her some belly time once we've put everything away and you can start your nap."

"I could use it, thank you." Sybil lifted Nora out of her pram and Tom wheeled it into the garage. "As Grandmama likes to say, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a raincheck on helping me undress."

"It's been a long day," said Tom. "After such a busy week, you need your sleep."

Once inside, Sybil put Nora in her basket with a toy while she emptied the bag of Nora's dirty nappies first. Normally, it would be tea time but tea was provided at the game when the batters switched, so neither of them were very hungry. Sybil unpinned her hat and placed it in its box and put the box on a shelf in the alcove just when Tom was entering the house. She smiled at him and he pulled her in for a long kiss, which she returned with great enthusiasm.

When they broke apart, Sybil asked in surprise, "What was that for?"

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you this morning." Tom grinned. "I didn't want to give everyone a spectacle at the match or on the streets and we were already late when you appeared in the dress."

"Thank you," Sybil leaned in for a quick kiss. "Maybe I'll be waiting for you with a surprise when you come home tonight."

"I definitely like that idea," said Tom while he caressed her backside through the dress.

At that moment, Nora started to call out for attention, so they looked at one another and chuckled.

"You do know that the more of this will lead to more of that, right?" asked Sybil, her hands against his chest.

"I wouldn't mind a dozen more," said Tom, leaning in to give Sybil one last kiss before letting her go. Walking to his daughter in her basket, he added, "Nora is the sweetest baby. Aren't you my darling girl?" Nora gurgled at him.

"There's something we need to discuss."Sybil looked at Tom with some seriousness and sat down on the sofa.

Tom soon followed with Nora in his arms. "This sounds serious. Should I be worried?"

After Tom was seated, Sybil looked at him and Nora one last time before speaking. "I should have thought of this earlier, but I must look into birth control. We spoke about this before we married that I would like to space the children out, but more importantly I would like to work again once Nora is a little older. Cousin Isobel asked me today at the cricket game if I was interested and if I was, when I was ready, I could join her part-time at the centre to help with expectant mothers. Our conversation just now in the alcove reminded me to discuss it with you."

"Is it something you want to do?" Sitting down on the sofa with Nora, Tom offered, "You know I'll support you, whatever you decide."

"I don't know yet," said Sybil frankly. "I have the right skill set for this particular position and I don't think I'll be able to work full-time again until the children are older, but I don't know what other part-time work is available to me."

"I'm sure you'll find something you want to be involved in," said Tom, keeping Nora busy with his fingers. "Be it this or another position."

"Working isn't the only reason I wanted to look into it," confessed Sybil. "Last time I spoke to Sarah, she mentioned that of mothers who survive, if toxemia occurs once, there's a greater chance that it will occur in a second birth." Sybil had debated telling this to Tom, afraid that he would take an entrenched position against more children in the future, but she decided that it would be unfair to him to make such a decision on her own that could affect their whole family.

"I wasn't aware of that," asked Tom, worried. He quickly added, "That might be more of a reason to look into it because otherwise we may have to abstain. What we've been doing the last few days, will it result in a child?"

Sybil pursed her lips, "There's always a chance, but it's very unlikely since I'm still nursing Nora and she's not started solids yet."

"We still have the device we purchased a year ago," said Tom, "We never did use it. Perhaps the prices have gone down a year later and we can make a visit to Ripon to buy more. But the bigger question is do we want to risk another child?"

"According to Sarah, if I do become pregnant again, I will require constant monitoring for signs right from the beginning." Sybil pulled a handkerchief out of a pocket to wipe the drool from Nora's cheek. "I would be put on anti-convulsants once the signs reach a certain point. The danger is suppose to decrease with each subsequent pregnancy, but most mothers died before giving birth, so there aren't many examples, just mainly anecdotal evidence."

"You almost died this time," said Tom, worried. "I'd rather try preventing first. I don't know what I'd do if you were taken from me."

"Maybe in a few years, there will be discoveries that would help with the condition," said Sybil, wistfully. "Most of the problems this time were because Dr. Clarkson and Sir Philip were arguing over the course of treatment. There will be no arguments next time."

"I suppose ..." said Tom.

"I'd like to give Nora some brothers and sisters, eventually." Sybil placed her hand on his free one. "Despite that Mary and Edith never got on, I would have been a very lonely child on my own."

"Nora has a bushel full of cousins in Dublin," said Tom. "I'm sure that your sisters will have children, too. That's probably all that Nora needs."

"Cousins just aren't the same, darling," Sybil explained. "When I was little, Patrick would visit for weeks at a time every year as part of his education, but he wasn't the same as a brother. I thought the plan was to stay here just long enough to build a nest egg? Also, there's no guarantee that we'll be able to return to Ireland in the foreseeable future. I'm not asking to have another right away. I just rather not decide right now not to have other children because of toxemia."

"I see your point," Tom conceded, moving his free hand to squeeze Sybil's. "Just let me know the options available to us."

"I will." Sybil smiled at her husband, then stifled a yawn.

"We can talk more about this later," said Tom. "Why don't you go change and take a nap. My darling girl and I have a appointment with her belly."

Sybil stood up and went into their bedroom, while Tom kept Nora busy for about a half hour before bringing her to Sybil, who nursed her lying down. When Nora was done, Tom sleep-changed her before putting her in her bassinet and taking a nap himself.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful. It was just the local extended family, but with Lady Rosamund and Rose visiting, it was a full dozen at table. Mainly, conversations revolved around the cricket game. Lord Grantham was still happy over Tom catching the fly ball. After a short visit to the drawing room post-dinner, Sybil asked for the car and Pratt drove her and Nora home and Mrs. Crawley took advantage of the car being brought out to leave early as well. Lord Grantham and Sir Anthony joined Matthew and Tom for billiards, so it wasn't the usual friendly game to which they had become accustom.

Splitting up into teams, it was Lord Grantham and Matthew against Sir Anthony and Tom. Sir Anthony surprised them with his billiards skills even with the injured arm, which he mainly used to rest his stick when he took a shot.

"One can only read so long after such an injury, so I spent some of my time recovering in the billiard room." Sir Anthony said in response to the looks of surprise by everyone in the room after his first shot, which touch several red balls before sinking into the corner pocket.

In the end, Lord Grantham and Matthew lost two games out of three. After the men join the ladies for fifteen minutes, the Dowager Countess sent for the car. Hence the Strallans' car and the old Renault that Tom borrowed every Sunday to take his family to the Catholic church in Ripon were also brought out.

After Tom parked the Renault in the garage, he was surprised to find that the light was still on in the bedroom, when he entered the house. Once he finished checking the house for open windows and unlocked doors, he entered the bedroom to find Sybil under the covers, awake and reading. Nora and her bassinet were conspicuously absent.

"I'm surprised you're still up," said Tom, taking off his dinner jacket and placing it on the back of a nearby chair. "Is Nora in her room?"

"Nora and I fell asleep after I settled her when we arrived home," said Sybil, glancing at the alarm clock on the night table. "But she was up just a half hour ago looking for her last meal of the night, so I took her to her room afterward. Since you weren't home yet, I decided to stay up to wait for you. What made billiards so long?"

Removing the tie and putting it on the jacket, Tom said, "Your father and Anthony joined us for and Matthew and Lord Grantham insisted we play best of two out of three games after they lost the first one."

"So who won?" asked Sybil, watching her handsome husband unbuttoning his shirt.

"Anthony and I did," said Tom, noticing Sybil's raised eyebrow at his informality with Sir Anthony and put her book on the nightstand. "Apparently, he spent a lot of his time recovering in the billiards room."

"That's not what I meant," said Sybil, smiling. "You called Anthony by his first name."

"He asked me to call him by his first name since I call Matthew by his first name and they are both my brothers-in-law now." Tom placed his shirt on a hanger and put it into the wardrobe.

"I was wondering when you were going to start doing that." Sybil smiled when Tom removed his trousers, his shoes and socks. He was about to put on his pajamas and she pulled down the covers to reveal her bare breasts.

"I see," said Tom, quickly removing his pants, too. "Are you the siren who beckons me to you?" Tom then climbs into bed.

"Perhaps," said Sybil, smiling seductively. "I promise that I won't lead you to your death."

Tom settled in bed and pulled Sybil close to him, kissing her first before moving to her cheek and jawline. He then kissed her throat, eventually moving to her shoulder. The faint smell of her lilac perfume arousing him in short order. "You are so beautiful. I want you so much."

"Oh, Tom!" said Sybil, aroused by the kisses and his hardness against her. "Love me."

Tom then proceeded to kiss her under the covers until he found her centre. Working hard until he felt it moisten and soften a little. Sybil, for her part, was enjoying the attention.

"Did we want to use the thing?" Tom move up on her body. "I found it this afternoon."

"Let's wait until we find more," said Sybil, running fingers through his hair. "We've done this twice already without it. One more time won't make a difference."

Tom then moved up to kiss her thoroughly before moving to enter her. "Help me," he whispered into her ear. Sybil then reached down to align him and he pushed in. Having done this the last two days in a row, he was able to start moving immediately. Sybil then started moaning his name into his ear. "Oh, Tom! Yes, Tom!" So Tom sped up his pace a little and he started rocking back and forth to ensure that he was hitting her nub. Once he started rocking, Sybil started to breath harder and vocalize more, signaling she was getting close, so Tom sped it up some more to get himself closer. When he did that Sybil reached her high with a loud moan. She then shuddered and started pulsing on him, which tripped his climax. "Oh God!" He then came and split into her. When he was done, he shifted and collapsed next to her.

After they cleaned up and snuggled next to one another, relaxing after some wonderful intimacy, Tom said, "I'm so glad we moved into this cottage. I love hearing you vocalize your desire."

Turning to face him, Sybil said, "It is rather nice not to have to worry about neighbours, staff, or heaven forbid, family overhearing us. When do you think this cottage will feel like home? " Running her hands in his hair, she leaned in for a kiss. She didn't realize until now but she did miss being able to love her husband any time they weren't expecting anyone. They kissed for quite some time and before long they were ready for another round. This time it was slow and languorous, but nonetheless, it was ultimately satisfying.

Afterward, when Tom spooned Sybil, just when they are about to fall asleep, Tom whispered in Sybil's ear, "We're home!"

_**Finis!**_

**A/N2:** I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!

I'm considering continuing to write in this universe and making this the first story in the _Moving Forward_ series (sort of like doing a Star Wars wherein Episode IV was not called A New Hope originally). Is there interest in this endeavour? Please drop me a review if there is and of course the more interest there is, the more likely it will happen. ;)


End file.
